memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Neuer Ansatz für 'Namenlose Dinge'
Hallo Gemeinde, Das Problem wir haben ja schon seit einiger Zeit ein Problem. Manche Dinge (Personen, Raumschiffe, Völker ...) haben einfach keinen, uns bekannten Namen. Damit allein haben wir noch kein großes Problem. Eher mit der Tatsache, das alles was in Mediawiki ein Artikel sein will, zwingend einen Namen haben muss. Um diese Tatsache zu umgehen haben wir Sammelartikel wie Weitere Vulkanier, Weitere Schiffe der Defiant-Klasse und Weitere Völker. Leider ist unser Problem damit noch nicht gelöst, denn weiterhin gilt: Was keinen eigenen Artikel hat kann nicht: * Kategorisiert werden * besonders gut Referenziert werden * Interwikilinks sind nicht möglich(was sie auch nach meinem neuen Ansatz nicht sind, sofern die anderen Sprachversionen nicht mitziehen) Der größte Nachteil ist aber aus meiner Sicht ist: Sie können jeweils nur in einem Sammelartikel zusammen gefasst werden. Wir müssen uns eben entscheiden ob eine Vulkanier der an Bord der Enterprise arbeitet mehr ein Vulkanier ist oder eher ein [[Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Crewmitglied der Enterprise]]. Und wenn er doch beides sein will, so muss er an zwei stellen eingefügt werden, was unnötigen mehraufwand mit sich bringt. Mögliche Lösung Bei Namenlosen Dingen verzichten wir in Zukunft völlig, auch nur auf den Versuch ihnen Namen zu geben. Wir geben ihnen einfach eine aufsteigende Nummer als Name. In meinem Beispiel Vorlage:Namenlos/1|1 und Vorlage:Namenlos/2|2. Und binden diese dann über eine Speziell reparierte Vorlage in einen Sammelartikel ein. In meinem Beispiel Vorlage:Namenlos. Das ganze sieht dann so aus: Die erste Variable beinhaltet die Nummer des namenlosen Objekts das wir zeigen wollen. Die zweite Variable eine Überschrift, die wir dafür gewählt haben. und die dritte Variable die tiefe der Überschrift. Die, so eingebundenen Artikel werden automatisch von ihrer Kategorie und ihren Interwikilinks befreit. Der Bearbeiten-Link hinter der Überschrift zeigt automatisch auf die tatsächliche Seite. Ausprobieren könnt ihr das ganze hier: Vorlage Diskussion:? Für den Namen der Vorlage ist mir nichts besseres eingefallen. vlt habt ihr ja ne Idee. was haltet ihr von der Idee?-- 18:54, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann würden wir die Sammelartikel behalten, nur dass dort dann nur noch die Vorlagen eingesetzt werden? Dabei hätte man den Vorteil, dass in diesen Sammelartikeln immer dasselbe steht (weil es aus der Vorlagenquelle kommt) und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit die Person / das Objekt näher zu kategorisieren. Hm, die Idee an sich finde ich klasse. Nur das mit dem Namensverzicht verstehe ich nicht ganz (und würde ich nicht für gut befinden, irgendwie müssen wir die Person ja umschreiben und von anderen abgrenzen): man muss ja in der Vorlage einen Namen z.b. "Alberner Klingone" eingeben. --Pflaume 19:16, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) aus meiner Sicht bestand der Plan ja darin Umschreibungen, die als Name missbraucht werden, zu verhindern. Darum einfach Nummern. Sie sieht in dieser Form eh niemand-- 19:18, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Sorry wenn ich nachfragen muss: Du meinst damit jetzt nur das Artikellemma (der Vorlage) und nicht die jeweilige Überschrift in einem Sammelartikel unter der diejenige Person zu finden ist, oder? --Pflaume 19:34, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also ich meinte den Artikelnamen des Namenlosen objekts, ja-- 19:36, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Gut dann hast du mich überzeugt: ich bin uneingeschränkt für diese Neuerung ;) --Pflaume 19:38, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) na? will noch jemand was sagen?-- 20:43, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ich würde vlt einfach mal einen Prototypen machen. ich nehme mal Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)-- 20:45, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Mal ein interessanter Ansatz. Ich sehe allerdings schwarz in der Frage, ob die anderen Sprachversionen da mitmachen. ::Was mich allerdings ein bisschen stört ist die Nummerierung, die ist mir ein bisschen willkürlich (wer ist Nr.1?) und zu durcheinander. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe sollen ja nicht nur Personen sondern auch Raumschiffe und und und so behandelt werden. Da müsste man mindestens nach Raumschiff, Person usw. unterscheiden. Und dann würde ich vielleicht, zumindest im Ansatz, das System der Logbücher übernehmen. Beispielsweise wäre dann „?/Person/VOY/1x01/1“ der Chefarzt der Voyager und „?/Raumschiff/Film/4/1“ die Oberth-Klasse im Raumdock.--Bravomike 21:51, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Die Grund Idee ist nicht schlecht die Sache hat nur einen großen Hacken, es wurde jetzt mit Namenlose Figuren der Enterprise angefangen geht dann los ?/1, ?/2, ?/3 .... ?/222, ?/223 usw. Das Problem ist es gibt soviele namenlose Figuren dann setzen wir das ganze auf der Enterprise-A mit ?/224, ?/224 und mit den anderen Schiffen usw fort. Blos wenn wir da noch einige Figuren auf der Enterprise vergessen und später einfügen wird die Aufzählung ein riesen Durcheinander bzw wenn das mit mehren Schiffen geschiet, das ist Chaos pur und es hat den Nachteil, dass zb die Kategorie Mensch erstmal aus mehren Seiten mit Fragezeichenauflistungen besteht aus denen eh kein Mensch schlau wird. --Klossi 21:54, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein weiterer Nachteil von den vielen Vorlagen ist, es macht die ganze Sache auch viel komplizierter. Wenn ich zb Neu hier währe und keine Ahnung von der MA habe und nur einen kleinen Rechtschreibefehler beheben will, klick den Artikel an und sehe nur die Vorlage, das macht es für Anfänger nur viel Schwieriger solche Artikel zu bearbeiten oder wenn dieser eine neue Figur hinzufügen will, da haben neue doch keine Ahnung wie man eine Vorlage erstellt. Ich würde es besser bei dem Alten lassen, so kann man die Artikel leichter bearbeiten, es ist Bedienungsfreundlicher und außerdem machen es die anderen MAs doch genau so mit diesen Sammelartikeln. --Klossi 22:13, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme Dir zu, dass es grundsätzlich natürlich eine komplizierte und ungewöhnliche Sache ist. Aber, was das Bearbeiten angeht: Shisma hat das ziemlich elegant so eingerichtet, dass man direkt zur Vorlage kommt, wenn man im Artikel, in dem sie eingebunden ist, auf Bearbeiten klickt. Und was das Durchzählen angeht bei meinem Vorschlag wäre das Problem schon mal geringer, man müsste nur innerhalb einer Episode zählen, da aber zugegebenermaßen willkürlich.--Bravomike 06:40, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja, das bearbeiten sollte nicht das Problem sein. Sofern der unerfahrene User auf den Edit button über dem inkludierten Absatz klickt, merkt er keinen unterschied. Was die seitenweise Fragezeichen in den Kategorien betrifft, so könnte man diese wenigstens verstecken indem man nicht ? sondern ~ als Präfix verwendet. Das ist scheinbar neben {, | und } das einzige Zeichen das in ASCII hinter dem Alphabet steht. Eine Kategorisierung nach Typ (also Person, Raumschiff usw) könnte man schon machen. so nach dem Schema ~/Person/3123. Nach Filmen und Episoden würde ich das ganze nur ungern sortieren. Was ist mit Charakteren die in mehreren Episoden auftauchen? Man könnte das erste Auftauchen verwenden. Aber ich würde das lieber weg lassen-- 10:48, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, ich fände es besser, weil Struktur reingebracht werden würde. Was weiß ich wie viele tausende unbenannte Personen es gibt. Wenn man da vorsortiert wird es übersichtlicher. Auch wenn man eine bestimmte Person sucht. Bei Mehrfachauftauchen würde ich dann tatsächlich nach dem ersten Auftritt gehen.--Bravomike 13:30, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) naja, diese IDs sieht man doch ohnehin nie. aber von mir aus-- 13:38, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das finde ich wieder mal etwas überkompliziert... ist das System mit Sammelartikeln so schlimm, dass es einer Änderung bedarf? Und wenn Änderung, muss es dann eine sein, die bei der Problemlösung ganz nebenbei neue Probleme schafft? ::::Ganz spontan finde ich es unter anderem wenig sinnvoll, eine neue "ID" zusätzlich zum eh schon vorhandenen "Bezeichner" einzuführen. Wenn eine Person eh schon "alberner Klingone" überall dort genannt wird, wo sie gelistet ist, warum muss man dann noch einen vollkommen anonymen Bezeicher wie "1234" einführen? Warum nicht einfach gleich , was dann auf einen Artikel ?/Alberner Klingone verweist? ::::Andere Probleme sehe ich mit der "Buchführung" bei der Verwendung von Nummern. Welches ist die nächste freie? Welche bereits einmal vergebenen sind inzwischen wieder ungenutzt? Werden diese dann neu vergeben, oder bleiben Lücken in der Nummerierung? Auch dies würde durch die Nutzung von Bezeichnern statt IDs gelöst. ::::Dann allerdings muss man die Frage stellen - warum dann noch die komplizierte Vorlage zur Einbindung in Sammelartikel? Braucht man Sammelartikel überhaupt noch, wenn man letztendlich für alle früher mal "gesammelten" Objekte inzwischen Einzelartikel hat, die einzeln referenzierbar und sogar brav kategorisiert sind? Das ist ja schliesslich die Begründung für diese vorgeschlagene Änderung. -- Cid Highwind 16:10, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) aus meiner Sicht war dies das größte Problem.-- 16:49, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Was mir an der Idee so gut gefällt, ist, dass ich eigentlich für alle diese Personen einen eigenen Artikel haben möchte. Meinem Gefühl nach ist eine vollständige Enzyklopädie zu Star Trek eben erst dann vollständig, wenn auch solche Personen/Raumschiffe usw. eigene Artikel haben, und nicht irgendwo auf einer besseren Crewliste eingetragen sind. ::Andererseits haben diese Personen/Dinge alle keinen Lemmawert. Man kann keinen Artikel Alberner Klingone anlegen, auch nicht „Klingonischer Botschafter auf der Erde 2286“ oder „Vulkanisches Crewmitglied der USS Enteprise (NCC-1701-A) hinten rechts neben dem Andorianer“. Das sind keine angemessenen Lemmata. ::Mit Shismas Vorschlag kann ich beides haben: eigene Artikel für alle, aber ohne das Probleme der Lemmata, da sie ja gar kein Lemma haben (oder eben nur eine neutral nummerierte Unterseite). Ich gebe aber offen zu, dass ich den großen Aufwand, die Kompliziertheit und all das sehe, und dass ich das auch nicht leiden kann. Meine Zustimmung ist eine eher emotionale.--Bravomike 16:50, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Einer der Vorteile dieses Systems liegt ja darin, dass man dieser Person für den jeweiligen Sammelartikel einen anderen Bezeichner zuordnen kann! Beispiel ein bolianischer Fähnrich der Enterprise-D: Im Sammelartikel Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) würde der unter "Bolianischer Fähnrich (2370 - Sternzeit 48365)" stehen. Im Sammelartikel "Weitere Bolianer" könnte er unter dem Titel "Fähnrich der Enterprise-D (2370)" laufen, da es in diesen Sammelartikel keinen Sinn macht in der Überschrift darauf hinzuweisen, dass er Bolianer ist. Zugegeben, das mit der fortlaufenden Nummerierung ist nicht ganz so einfach zu überblicken, wobei bravomikes Vorschlag das Ganze zumindest deutlich vereinfachen / übersichtlicher machen würde. :@shisma: Noch was zum Thema Interwikilinks. Das neue System hat zum Beispiel den Vorteil, dass wir auf Personen/Dinge verlinken können, die in der MA/en im Gegensatz zu uns (Stichwort: Canonauslegung produktionsinterner Informationen) einen Namen und somit einen Einzelartikel erhalten haben. Beste Beispiele sind da: Jae und Youngblood. :Eine Problematik sehe ich dann aber doch an diesem neuen System. Etwas, das mir bei der Überarbeitung des Artikels Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) auffiel: Wenn in den Sammelartikeln zusammenfassend unter einer Überschrift mehrere Personen beschrieben wurden, wird das jetzt natürlich optisch unschön auseinandergerissen, wenn man für jede einzelne Person eine Vorlage anlegt. Der Sammelartikel wird an diesen Stellen künstlich in die Länge gezogen und sieht an manchen Stellen nicht mehr so gut aus, wenn fortlaufend dasselbe Gruppenbild angezeigt wird. Wir würden auch auf Galerien verzichten müssen, was ich ein wenig schade fände. :Insgesamt sehe ich das aber ebenso wie bravomike. Trotz aller Kompliziertheit finde ich richtig, dass jeder seinen eigenen Artikel bekommt. --Pflaume 16:56, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Aber gerade, wenn man mit Begriffen wie "Lemmawert eines Bezeichners" argumentiert, muss man doch auch folgende Problematik sehen: ::::*Wenn der "Namenlos-Artikel" ?/1234 kategorisiert wird, dann taucht in der Kategorieliste eben ?/1234 "lemmawertig" auf. ::::*Wenn dem gleichen Artikel noch ein Interwiki-Link angefügt wird, dann ::::*#tauchen alle Interwiki-Links der eingebundenen Artikel in eurem Sammelartikel auf (sehr unübersichtlich!) ::::*#ist die Frage: wie erfolgt der Interwiki-Link in die Rückrichtung? Auf den Sammelartikel? Dann ist nichts gewonnen. Oder auf ?/1234? Dann ist dieser Bezeichner wieder "lemmawertig". ::::Wäre es da nicht einfacher und problemloser, mal die eigene Definition vom "Lemmawert" zu überdenken? Mit diesem Vorschlag werden Lemmas für Artikel erzeugt, ob ihr woll oder nicht. Und wenn das eh geschieht, dann könnten es doch ruhig sinnvollere als eine zufällige Nummer sein. -- Cid Highwind 17:17, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) also, dann, zur besseren Auffindbarkeit könnte das Namensschma etwa so sein: ~/Film-1/Andorianer/2 für ihn. ~/Film-11/Alien/1 für ihn und ~/Film-3/Klingonischer Botschafter für den Klingonischen Botschafter eben. Okey-- 14:40, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann hätten wir doch wieder genau beschreibende Titel (Klingonischer Botschafter).--Bravomike 14:54, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was spricht denn gegen den klingonischen Botschafter? auf jeden Fall würde ich die Namen gerne kurz halten. Maximal ein Adjektiv und ein Substantiv-- 13:54, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :"Klingonischer Botschafter" ist zunächst mal ein Titel/Beruf, kein Name. Davon abgesehen wolltest du doch von diesen (willkürlich) "beschreibenden Titeln" wegkommen. Was spricht denn gegen ~/Film-3/Klingone/1 Das reicht doch völlig und ist vereinheitlicht. Denn wenn du den Klingonischen Botschafter schon benennst musst du es auch mit dem Andorianer machen (also ~/Film-1/Andorianischer Hausmeister anstatt ~/Film-1/Andorianer/2). --Pflaume 14:06, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) was hältst du von einer Richtlinie wie maximal ein Adjektiv und ein Substantiv?-- 07:54, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wie nennen wir die Vorlagen? Hatte gerade ne idee wie wir die vorlagen nennen können. Die Vorlage könnte schlicht Vorlage:? heißen. Wärend die Artikel unter ?/213, für das Namenlose Ding mit der Identifikationssummer 213. Man beachte: Die Artikel liegen damit im regulären Namensraum. Damit würde die Vorlage der einfach so aussehen: . In den Kategorien würden dann die Namenlosen Charaktere ganz vorne unter ? aufgelistet. also zb so: ? * ?/1 * ?/213 * ?/1234 * ?/32132197 A * Asil B * Chu'lak -- 19:26, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also das ?'' finde ich besser als ''Namenlos, da es aus InUniverse-Sicht für "Wir wissen nicht wie er/sie/es heißt" steht - im Gegensatz zu Namenlos, das für "Das Objekt/Die Person hat keinen Namen" steht ;) --Pflaume 19:34, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Also erstmal finde ich die Idee von Shisma sehr gut. Ich selbst benutze ja auch Vorlagen im wissenschaftlich-technischen Artikelbereich, um eine einheitliche Liste für alle Sammelartikel zu haben, daher finde ich den Ansatz gut gelungen. Was mich allerdings stört, ist die Benennung der Vorlagen. Ich bin grundsätzlich gegen alleinige fortlaufende Nummern, weil diese zu unübersichtlich sind und sich kein Mensch merken kann, hinter welcher Nummer welcher Objekttyp steht. Wenn ihr schon Nummern verwenden wollt, würde ich mich an das Benennungsschema einer Typisierung halten. Die Nummern sollte also aus einer Objekt-ID bestehen (z.B. 1-Person, 2-Spezies, 3-Raumschiff, 4-Fahrzeug, 5-Bauwerk, 6-Ausrüstungsgegenstand, 7-geographisches Objekt (Berg, See, Tal, Fluss etc.), 8-astronomisches Objekt(Planet, Stern. Nebel, etc.)), einer Untertypnummer (z.B. 7.1-Berg, 7.2-Tal, 7.3-See, 7.4.Fluss, ...), einer Nummer für Auftritt (TOS-1, TAS-2, TOS-Filme-3, TNG-4, TNG-Filme-5, DS9-6, VOY-7, ENT-8, Star Trek (2009)-9) und dann erst eine abschließende aufsteigendes Nummer. :: Beispiel: Erster Unbekannter Berg auf Vulkan in Film 1 - 7.1/3/01 oder 17. Unbekannter Mensch auf der NX-01 in ENT - 1.1/8/17 :: Generelle finde ich es aber besser, die Sachen auszuschreiben :: Beispiel: Objekt/Berg/Film1/1 oder Person/Mensch/ENT/17 --Mark McWire 22:11, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Um das Thema mal wieder aufzugreifen. Ich hatte mich vorher kaum mit Listen befasst, gerade aber die Liste Liste von Personal von Ajilon Prime angelegt. Wenn man dann feststellt, dass die Personen auch noch in andere Listen passen würden und außerdem vor der Frage steht, auf welche Liste man aus der Episode heraus eigentlich verlinkt, dann ist diese Idee wirklich genial. Zur besseren Auffindbarkeit und Übersichtlichkeit würde ich ebenfalls Vorschlagen, ein geordnetes System zu übernehmen. Warum nicht mit dem Episodentitel beginnen und Personen oder Gegenstände dann analog zu den Kategorien sortieren. In etwa DS9|Die Schlacht um Ajilon Prime|Bolianer|1 für den bolianischen Pfleger unbekannten Namens. Man könnte sich bei der Bezeichnung, Bolianer, Klingone, Nebel, Mond, Planet, Raumschiff usw. ja entweder an den bestehenden Artikelkategorien orientieren, oder wie bei Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie neue Bezeichnungen einführen, über die dann abgestimmt werden müsste. So bleibt es alles schön übersichtlich. Wenn man dazu noch ähnlich wie bei den Bildern, oder den Logbucheinträgen eine Funktion in die Episodensidebar einbaut, die einen automatisch zu den zur Episode zugehörigen namenlosen Objekten bringt. Müsste man sich nur noch etwas einfallen lassen für Objekte/Personen, die in mehreren Episoden vorkommen und namenlos bleiben.--Joe-le 14:23, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin nach wie vor grundsätzlich dafür, den Vorschlag Shismas umzusetzen. Und anscheinend sind die meisten hier derselben Meinung. Im Grunde genommen geht es jetzt nur noch darum, wie wir diese Vorlagen betiteln. Mir reicht es da, wen wir uns auf das allernotwendigste Beschränken. Beispiel: Am Vorschlag von Marc McWire angelehnte Reihenfolge: * für Personen: ? / Person / SPEZIES / SERIE / STAFFELNUMMER x EPISODENUMMER / LAUFENDE NUMMER ** Bsp.: Liste von Selay#Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart wird zu ~/Person/Selay/TNG/6x15/1 :oder: Am Vorschlag von Joe-le angelehnte Reihenfolge: * für Personen: ? / SERIE / STAFFELNUMMER x EPISODENUMMER / Person / SPEZIES / LAUFENDE NUMMER ** Bsp.: Liste von Selay#Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart wird zu ~/TNG/6x15/Person/Selay/1 :Ich persönlich tendiere zur letzteren Reihenfolge. --Pflaume 15:46, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin immer noch dafür, die Spezies rauszulassen und nur „Person“ anzugeben--Bravomike 17:31, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::dito-- 17:33, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Da hätte ich kein Problem mit. Was ist mit der Reihenfolge? ?/TNG/6x15/Person/1 oder ?/Person/TNG/6x15/1 ? --Pflaume 17:40, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Nur rein aus Interesse, was spricht gegen genauere Spezifizierungen der Sache/Person? Es gibt ja Episoden, in denen ziemlich viele Personen im Hintergrund auftauchen, wenn man die nur mit Person benennt, dann fände ich das ziemlich unpräzise. Wenn einer klar als Bolianer zu erkennen ist, warum dann nicht auch so benennen?--Joe-le 18:54, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::: Das Problem sehe ich eher darin, wie man mit Personen umgeht, wo die Spezies nicht eindeutig erkennbar ist. Dann hat man eine Lücke in der Unterteilung, warum man wieder Ausnahmeregeln oder den Einsatz von "?" braucht. --Mark McWire 19:06, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :In dem Fall hätte man ja auch einfach "Unbekannte Spezies" reinschreiben können. Aber wie gesagt, mich stört das nicht wirklich und es wäre sicher auch nicht verkehrt das Ganze so einfach wie möglich zu halten. --Pflaume 20:15, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bitte um abschließende Meinungen. Sofern es keine weiteren geben sollte, werde ich im Verlaufe des späten Nachmittags / Abends am Beispiel der Personenliste Liste von Orionern (22. Jahrhundert) mit der Umsetzung des Vorschlages beginnen und dabei die Logbuch-Reihenfolge ?/Person/ENT/4x04/1 (also ohne Angabe der Spezies) verwenden. --Pflaume 14:35, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich hab den Anfang der Diskussion hier verpasst. Ich kapier das Verfahren grad ehrlich gesagt nicht. Da ich gleich weg bin, kann ich mich jetzt nicht im Detail damit auseinander setzen. -- 15:18, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Auf die Schnelle gesagt: Wir erstellen für die derzeit in Sammelartikeln wie Weitere Bolianer zusammengefassten Personen ersatzweise Einzelartikel, die mittels Vorlageneinbindung (Vorlage:?) wieder integriert werden können. So kann man den Bolianischen Taktikoffizier der Saratoga sowohl in den Sammelartikel für namenlose Bolianer als auch in den Sammelartikel für das (unbenannte) [[Liste von Crewmitglieder der USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|Personal der Saratoga]] einbauen. Vorteil daran: die Informationen sind immer gleich und müssen nur an einer Stelle (dem Einzelartikel) geändert werden. Im Prinzip läuft das so wie bei den Logbucheinträgen. Das was hier nur noch zur Diskussion stand, war die Frage, wie wir die Einzelartikel benennen. @HenK: Da ich natürlich auf deine Meinung warten will, muss die Aktion eben weiter aufgeschoben werden, auch wenn ich schon ungeduldig in den Startlöchern stand ;) --Pflaume 16:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das hört sich erst mal nicht schlecht an. Versteh ich das richtig, dass dann manche Artikel Vorlage:? oder so heißen statt "Bolianer dies und jene''s"? Sind die Personenartikel dann quasi eine Vorlage? Wenn das alles so ist, dann is die Benennung "?/..." statt "''Bolianer sowieso" besser? Also rein vom Namen her. Der Vorteil mit dem zentralen Bearbeiten leuchtet mir ein und gefällt mir auch. -- 17:28, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, die einzelnen Artikel (für die namenlosen Personen/Objekte) werden mittels der Vorlage in einen Sammelartikel eingebunden. Die Einzelartikel heißen dann: ?/Person/ENT/4x04/1, ?/Person/ENT/4x04/2, ?/Person/ENT/4x04/3... Wie diese Einbindung vonstatten geht, kannst du ja hier mal austesten: Vorlage Diskussion:?. Auf dieser Seite sind momentan die Einzelartikel ?/1, ?/2 und ?/Person/TOS/1x11/1 mithilfe der Vorlage:? eingebaut. --Pflaume 17:57, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm ok. Wieso ist ?/Person/ENT/4x04/3 besser als z.b. Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart, von der Benennung her? (Ich will ja nix falsch verstehen). Versteh ich momentan als Geschmackssache. Aber ich denke ich bin hier momentan neutral (also nicht dagegen ;)) -- :Die Einzelartikel besitzen ja keinen Lemmawert an sich, sie sind nur behelfsmäßig da um 1.) die einfache Einbindung in mehrere Sammelartikel zu ermöglichen (unter individueller Überschrift - in Artikel "Personal der Defiant" kann der Inhalt unter der Überschrift "Bolianischer Fähnrich" stehen in Artikel "Weitere Bolianer" unter der Überschrift "Fähnrich der Defiant") und 2.) um eindeutige Verlinkungen zu erreichen. Wenn wir diese Einzelartikel dann auch noch indivduell benennen haben wir schnell ein einziges Chaos. Der Gast in einer Bar nahe Sternenbasis Earhart ist sicher nicht der einzige Gast und schon musst du weiter spezifizieren und nummerieren. Irgendwann hättest du dann ein Lemma wie Der menschliche Gast in einer Bar in der Nähe der Sternenbasis Earhardt, der neben dem bolianischen Gast gleich neben der Eingangstür links vom Domjottisch sitzt und ein Glas mit brauner Flüssigkeit trinkt :-D Das ist ja genau das Gegenteil von dem, was mit diesem Vorschlag hier erreicht werden sollte. --Pflaume 18:25, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah Ok. Ich sag erstmal: Mach ruhig. ;) -- 21:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC)